


QED

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Early Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early on in their relationship, Kylo's still learning how to satisfy Poe. Poe seems to approve, if nothing else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	QED

**Author's Note:**

> (Set early on in this series. Works are not chronologically ordered!)

Kylo - once he got an idea in his head - was impossible to distract. It was just the way his mind worked: when he was fixated, he was fixated. Until such a time as something else distracted him, but that could never be predicted or controlled properly. (Many people had tried, offering him ‘healthier’ fixations, but those never had any pull for him.) If he wanted a thing, he would _worry_ at it like a hunting animal at their quarry, and even any logical discussion about how he was being overly-obsessive would go in one ear, whiz past his brain making rude gestures, then zip out the other and get lost in his fabulous hair. 

He wanted a thing? The thing became the _only_ thing. It was like blinkers on the mind, a singular and terrifying focus. It meant he worked very hard to obtain the objects of his desire, but sometimes to the detriment of other, more important matters. 

Like now. He’d decided he wanted to go down on Poe. That was what you said, right? Go down on. Give head. Blow. Suck. Whatever. The language was either vulgar and guttural, or distant and floral, and nothing in between when it came to sexual acts. Whatever the term you used: it involved his mouth, and Poe’s dick, and the glorious combination of the two. Poe had briefly done it to him, a few nights ago, and Kylo had thought gravity was momentarily no longer a law, as much as a suggestion, because everything had gone so _floaty_ and it was disgustingly filthy and perfect and - as such - he had to be able to do it, too.

Because he had to. Anything Poe could do to him, Kylo had to be able to reciprocate. Not because of some internal checks and balances ~~(okay maybe a little)~~ , but more because it felt good for him, so Poe would like it too, so Kylo therefore had to be able to do it just as good as (if not better than) Poe. QED.

Except the ‘demonstrate’ part was falling short, because Kylo had been a bit too into it when it happened to take reasonable notes, which meant he’d had to look up reference material. And some more. And some more. And by the time Poe came home that night, Kylo was cross-legged with wanting, and Poe had seen the massive boner he’d been sporting and things went… well. Not to plan.

Still good. Just not to plan.

 _Damn_ good. (And another thing Kylo had to work out how to do. He was going to need to write up a training program for himself by the end of this.)

But now he had decided, and researched, and splashed his dick with as much cold water as he could to get it to calm down in advance. And then patted at himself for way too long so it didn’t look weird with water splashes. And then realised the patting with the towel was countering the cold water, and then realising Poe was home and he was hiding in the bathroom with one foot on the side of the tub as he did various things to his nethers.

Why didn’t the guides on how to please your man include actual, helpful, real-life things? Kylo shoved his cock back into his pants and found Poe already kicking his boots off and letting his flightsuit fall around behind him in a floppy, orange hug. Kylo admired his - his - _boyfriend_ \- for a moment, seeing the man in his native, supposedly unobserved habitat. His unobserved habitat included stretching his arms towards the ceiling, letting his back arch, and then cracking one elbow then the other between his shoulderblades. He then ruffled hands through his hair, and twisted from side-to-side, clearly working out the confines of the cockpit from his body. Kylo admired it all, including that ass, and swallowed at the dry heat in his mouth.

“You know, you could just say ‘hi’,” Poe told him.  


“I was admiring the view,” Kylo replied, which sounded infinitely smoother inside of his own head. Most things did. (Also, deeper. Life without the mask was a hard thing to get used to.)  


“Still like what you see?” A grin thrown over his shoulder, and Poe was clearly standing to show his silhouette off to best advantage.  


“Always.”  


Kylo walked closer, and Poe turned towards him. BB-8 whirled past with a soft bleep of a hello, clearly still in the ‘keeping away from the ex-First Order Dark Jedi when he has his hands on Poe’ phase. Kylo could live with that phase remaining for the forseeable, to be frank. He put his arms around Poe’s waist, and leaned in for a kiss. It was warm, and sweet, and promised so much more. Fingers on hipbones, lips and the vaguest hint of teeth and then Kylo braced himself and dropped to his knees, hands sliding over Poe’s flanks as he did, coming down and around to curl around the backs of his calves. 

Poe’s hands moved to his hair, and he looked surprised, but pleased. “Hey?”

“…not a good… idea?” Kylo asked, looking a little panicked.  


“No! Yes! I mean… yes. But… you…”   


Kylo cringed. “I can stop.”

“No… no. I mean. If you want to do it, but… maybe on the couch? Or the bed?”  


Oh, right. Maybe Poe didn’t like to have it when he was standing up. _Another minus point for those holonet tutorials. Why were they so inaccurate? Had any of them actually had sex, the article writers? Or did they just make best-guess scenarios up?_

“Sorry.”  


“Kylo… babe… don’t apologise, okay? Hey… look at me?”   


Kylo did, reluctantly. 

“I just don’t want to collapse, alright? I - uh - feel weak at the knees even at the thought.” Poe was blushing, too, and Kylo felt a ripple of pride.   


Poe was much more experienced, of course. Kylo worried constantly that he’d be a disappointment between the sheets (on the couch, in the ‘fresher, against the kitchen counter…) and seeing Poe flustered was all sorts of confidence-building. He nodded, and let himself be helped up to his feet. Another rapid exchange of kisses, and then Poe held his hand and pulled him to the couch.

His pilot sat down first, and Kylo was pulled to sit beside him. That wasn’t the mission, but maybe he should do some reconnaissance work, first? Alright. He sat alongside, and pushed his hand between Poe’s legs and grabbed and–

“Hey!” The squeak was a little loud. “Hey… you know… you don’t have to… jump right to it?”  


“…don’t you want me to?” Kylo was confused.   


“Well, some times, yeah, but… Kylo. What’s gotten into you?”  


“I just…” He flushed, and his ears stung in response. Damnit. He tried to pull his hand away, but Poe kept hold of his wrist. “I wanted… to be good at this, for you.”  


“You’re already plenty good enough, you know. You don’t have to treat me like I’m some Must Visit map of the galaxy to tick off your bucket list.”  


“…”  


“Ky, sweetie,” he turned his face so their eyes met, and Kylo swallowed against the weight of his gaze. “Seriously. You’re _incredible_ , and it’s **nice**. It’s… nice. All of it. I don’t want you to panic about stuff, or rush it.”  


“It felt good when you did it, so I wanted to make you feel good, too,” he blurted out. “That’s all.”  


“Okay. Well. Maybe we kiss a bit, first, and then it feels less like you’re going to get me to - whatever - at any and all costs? I want to do things because we both want to, not because I think you feel you have to…”  


“Sorry,” he said, again, but then Poe was pulling him in for a kiss, and it was nicer than keep apologising. Poe’s fingers went into his hair, and Kylo felt a bit of the anxious tension bleed out. He kissed him back, and tried to remind himself that this was _them_ , and not some holonet couple. It was Poe. And him. Okay. Okay.  


He moved to straddle his lover, and dropped elbows on his shoulders, knotting hands behind his head. More kisses, this time with a slow slide of tongue against tongue, and the more they did that, the more Kylo really _did_ want to suck him. He did. He wanted to see what it was like, and he wanted to make him happy. The kiss broke, and he hid his mouth from Poe’s lips against his neck, instead.

“I want… to taste you,” he whispered, against his ear. “Want to see what it’s like. And want to make you feel good.”  


“ _Maker_ , but I - damnit. You know I can’t resist you anything, but…” a laugh. “That’s gonna be harder than most.”  


“So it’s a yes?”  


“Hells yes.”  


Kylo kissed the side of his mouth, and over his jaw and face and neck, just making sure Poe didn’t feel like some cheap, cock-sucked whore, or something. “I just want to make you happy,” he whispered, against the stubble under his lips… and then shimmied down as lithely as he could.

(Again, that was _so not actually easy to do_ , it was a bit awkward, and he wondered if he was too tall, or if you just couldn’t slide gracefully from a lap, chest-brushing-chest, to your knees in front of a couch. It could be that it wasn’t even physically possible. He settled in a low crouch, seated on his haunches, and put his head on Poe’s thigh.

“Oh _Force_ , but you’re gorgeous,” Poe said, sounding broken and pleased.  


Kylo wasn’t, but he liked that Poe thought he was. He felt fingers through his hair, pushing it behind his ears, and he rumbled a low, satisfied purr. “Nothing like you,” he demurred, and pushed his face right into Poe’s crotch.

Poe, for his sins, yelled loudly, and there was a whole heap of clutching and holding going on. Kylo beamed, and rubbed his nose and lips into his groin, sniffing deeply and enjoying the way Poe’s legs fell further apart. He kept that up for a moment or two, then put his hands up to start stroking him. (That bit, the holo had right.) Poe moaned, and rolled his hips slightly, and Kylo teased him with peeling things open. It took a while, but he got things to an acceptable level of undress, and then he slid a hand inside and tugged Poe’s cock out, followed by trying to tuck his balls over the top of the fabric, too.

They made eye-contact again, needing that communication. Poe looked so blissed, but minorly concerned, and Kylo’s heart hurt. “I want this,” he told him. “I want everything. I want **everything** , Poe.”

“I was just thinking how beautiful you were, again,” Poe confessed.  


“Shallow,” Kylo joked, and then looked down at Poe’s cock.  


Admittedly Kylo did not have that much experience with penises that weren’t his own, other than - now, obviously - Poe’s. So he took his time with it, laying it flat over one hand and stroking all over the length with the other. Previous times had normally been too frantic to memorise much, so he decided to linger, now. His fingers followed bumps and curves, seeing where was more sensitive. He had a nice, thick cock, nestled in a dark bed of curls. It was - like everything else about him - _photogenic_. No, maybe _perfect_. Yes. Poe seemed to like him touching close to the base, and near the very tip, most of all. So he did that, and then he leaned in to lap over the very head.

Slowly. Very slowly. Getting a taste. It was the same as the rest of the man, though a little more focussed here. He decided it wasn’t nearly so bad as he’d expected, and he licked rough swipes from head to tip and back. Just gauging response, and finding the sudden resurgence of Poe’s _filthy pilot’s mouth_ and lack of self-control to be reward in and of itself. He carried on, his fingers tightening around the base, and then he wrapped his lips around just the tip.

Just the tip, and he peered up. Poe’s head was back, his eyes closed, his chest heaving with the effort of self-control. Kylo had done that, and he hadn’t even _started_. He suckled as hard as he dared, using his tongue to wiggle about, and his teeth to gently chastise, before he decided enough was enough.

Long hair a waterfall around his face, brushing Poe’s barely-exposed belly, and he took him in and in and in. (He might have been practising with fruit.) Poe said something that was _not_ in Basic, and then their eyes met. Poe looked so **fucked**. His cheeks pink, his eyes black, and his mouth parted around another curse of pleasure. Kylo had done that. He’d made Poe feel so good. He let his long lashes brush his cheeks, and then he started to lift up and (no don’t slightly choke that wasn’t sexy ah crap did he notice…)

Judging by the tinkling laugh, he _had. “_ **Maker** , but you’re good at that.”

Kylo would have answered, but he was trying not to gag over the intrusion in his airway. He nodded, instead, and felt pleased his pilot was enjoying this so much. He wondered how anyone kept it up for long, though, because it made breathing hard and surely you got a locked jaw, let alone the pressure on knee joints. 

Worth it. All of it, worth it. Worth it for the warm, fat cock in his mouth, nestled there like it had come home to roost, or - more likely - to dock. He bobbed up and down, fingers digging into his upper thighs, holding him down as he gave Poe everything he had. Admittedly he couldn’t do any of those fancy tricks, but he could slurp messily, and give him teeth and tight lips and a tongue that did its best. He breathed noisily through his nose, and he knew it was going to be over, soon.

Poe’s legs were twitching, his breathing a mess, and he kept glancing up, and then dropping his head back down in surrender, and his hands that pawed at his face were getting more uncoordinated. Kylo felt the tickle of hairs against his nose (don’t sneeze, whatever you do), and then he was being pulled urgently back by hands in his hair.

“Kylo… Kylo… I’m… if you keep that up, I’m…”  


He delicately sat, back, and moved to holding just the tip in his mouth. Eyes met, and a slight nod of acceptance, and he fisted his hand over the slick shaft where it emerged from his lips. He didn’t have to do that for long, because Poe called out to the stars in happiness, his release hitting hard and fast. 

He’d tasted flickers before (curiously), but he wasn’t really prepared for the gush of hot, salty thing in his mouth. It wasn’t _nasty_ , but it was odd, and he gulped and gulped and gulped and then his eyes were watering, and there probably wasn’t more coming, and he looked up for confirmation.

Poe threw one arm over his eyes, groaning. “Fuck. _Fuck_. Oh _fuck yes_.” 

Probably still a good sign, right? Kylo grinned, and licked Poe’s cock clean, before climbing up to straddle his lap again. “…not bad?”

Poe’s laugh was strained. “Not bad? That was _incredible_ ,” he insisted, and pulled Kylo in for a kiss. It was so very wrong, letting Poe lick into his mouth considering where it had just been, but it felt awesome, too. They kissed for a while, and when they were finished, Poe’s hands slid down Kylo’s spine, and grabbed at his ass.

Kylo hissed, and tried not to just grind madly into his touch. After all, Poe wasn’t going to be fucking him any time soon. So…

“Want me to show you another way that’s good on a couch?” his pilot asked him.  


“I told you: _everything_.”  


Poe certainly did know a **lot**. Maybe he should just ask for demos, in future. Might work better for both of them. 


End file.
